picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Republic of Alexander
The Greater Republic of Alexander (GRA), known by allies and enemies alike in combat as Alexander's Goons, is the government and military behind Alexander, the self-proclaimed heir of the universe. Some sources say his seeming insanity is caused by crashing into things too many times as a teenager, although he disputes these claims as 'meer messages delivered by the squires of rival factions'. Currently The Greater Republic of Alexander sprawls across several planets, including Alexander's home planet of HD 40307g, some cities on Earth, and also has several bases spread between galaxies. Alexander's goal is to take over the universe, one galaxy at a time, although he hasn't even conquered the Milky Way at the time this article was originally written. (They are a partial Men With Guns army, but right now they're a placeholder until I come up with something awesome.) Military overview The sprites have changed slightly since this was posted, and received better shading, as well as the GRA insignia. Ground forces Bobcat LAV ' ' Equipped with no real armor whatsoever, this fast-attack vehicle is designed for recon and infantry support. Sporting a 95mm M-HIST high-explosive main gun and a top speed just under 100km/h, it can strike fear into the enemy with its flanking power. The main gun has low penetration and as such can't damage any armored enemies, but has a large blast radius. Gustav Medium Tank ' ' Its speed limit is just under 60km/h and it sports a much more powerful 122mm M-ATC main gun, firing armor-piercing composite rigid rounds. While much more unwieldy than the Bobcat and not well-armored like the Jackson, the Gustav comes in as a middle ground for the GRA ground forces in terms of armored vehicles, due to its large turret. Jackson Heavy Tank ' ' A goliath of a battle system, the Jackson is the higher-end armored vehicle that the GRA uses. Equipped with large reactive armor plates and armor which is more sloped than Mount Everest, the Jackson really is a sight to behold. With a top speed just shy of 35km/h, and a 130mm M-TKC cannon firing sabot rounds, the Jackson has one objective: To rip open the enemy armor like a can-opener with an attitude. Riptide Recon Vehicle ' ' A noticable departure from the GRA's armored units, the Riptide Recon Vehicle, otherwise known as a 'Buggy', is one of the easiest ways to travel across land to date. Capable of carrying a driver, passenger and tripod gunner, it also functions as a useful scout. The tripod mount is capable of mounting the M-HMR Automatic Railgun or M-HLW Tank Killer System. The GRA has thousands of these alongside just as many grunts at their disposal, ready to die for their government. Sagan APC ' ' While its weaponry is rather weak, (A single M-HMR.) the Sagan makes up for it with exceptional armor and a good amount of seats. Capable of transporting up to 8 troops across land or water, while keeping them protected, it's no wonder the Sagan is seen so often. Additionally, the GRA has recently started allowing the M-HMRs to be dismounted and replaced with an armored turret containing a 33mm M-ISG Rapid-Fire Cannon, and the GRA has even started mounted guided and unguided rocket launchers atop it for infantry support or anti-air. Sheridan Armored Gun System ' ' Initially our defence advisors weren't sure where to put this device: Ground or Air forces. It was one of the most ingenious weapons of war we've ever made, and for good reason. Not only does the Sheridan have a 200mm M-TOS Railgun, it also has 12 ion engines, allowing it to hover in the air rather than drive on the ground. This means it can cross over water, and, in return for using a considerable amount of fuel, gain altitude in order to reach a vantage point. In order to keep the system stable, however, the turret cannot rotate left or right. Wolverine Personal Tank A new vehicle which is in a totally new category, the Wolverine was designed as a 'Personal Tank'. Roughly the size of a Riptide with crew, the Wolverine combines efficient infantry support weapons with ease of use and acceptable armor. An easy comparison is to the Bobcat. Slower than the Bobcat by a little, holds a crew of one, equipped with the weaker 77mm M-ISG and a coaxial M-HMR, and has better armor. The ease of use is made possible via a number of computer systems installed in the rear of the vehicle, which allow the turret and coax HMR to be used without any extra crewmembers. In return for this, the engine is in the front and as a result, heavy fire to the front of the vehicle can result in engine damage. Infantry Riflemen Riflemen make up the backbone of the GRA. Equipped with an M-IAR, Glock 68, and hand-grenade, these well-trained men have several weaknesses: Their unprotected face and their unwillingness to do something completely stupid. Much more valuable than Draftees due to their combat training and combat armor. Flag Carrier An important unit for the GRA's morale, their purpose is to rally troops when an Officer isn't on site, or to plant the flag at a high-value location to boost the morale of troops. Equipped the same as a Rifleman, only with a large flag. Draftee/Conscript The public refers to these men as conscripts, although the military prefers the term 'Draftee'. These are the men who were unwillingly drafted into the GRA, or failed basic training. Equipped with little more than an outdated gas-operated rifle, kepi, leather vest and red sweatshirt, they're small in power and large in numbers. While one can hardly cause a change in battle due to his lack of training, large numbers of them can change the tide of the fight if they attempt to storm a location. Take care, however. If a draftee gets hit by a small rock without being prepared he may fall on his face. Designated Marksmen A less common sight, Marksmen are much better trained when compared to other infantry. Equipped with an M-MRG, Glock 68, and several hand-grenades, they are much more powerful than Riflemen, in return for the fact that they refuse to wear helmets. Crewman Not usually seen on the battlefield, these are the men who operate the GRA's vehicles. Equipped with a patriotic helmet (Which had the Crewman's Flag painted onto it) and visor, alongside the weaker M-PDR, they are easy to tell apart from Riflemen. Demolition Specialist Equipped with the hard-hitting M-HLW and an M-PDR, these guys are trouble. Equipped with improved dark blue body armor, they not only hit harder but are harder to take down. Their head and weapon tend to be quite a weakspot, however. Engineer Engineers are usually seen behind the lines, and are equipped with an M-PDR and M-GLS. They cause more damage than Riflemen but can't take as much of a hit. In cases where Demolition Specialists can't get in due to their clunky weapon, Engineers do. They also construct emplacements and small buildings, which can be crucial to the outcome of the battle, especially if an Officer isn't on site. Officer Most commonly sighted leading squads, Officers are the most important unit in the GRA's army. Wearing a telltale dark blue uniform and commissioned-officer cap, they are high value targets due to the fact that every Officer carrys the crucial long-distance M-ADR system, which allows reinforcements to be called in to the fight. No Officer? No reinforcements. No reinforcements? Things end badly. They also provide a morale boost and leadership to their troops. Emplacements In combat situations, Engineers can produce small emplacements, such as M-HMR nests or M-LDM foxholes. They can also produce sandbag walls which, if not destroyed, can be reinforced into concrete. When not in combat situations, Engineers may pitch the HQ Tent, which functions not unlike an Officer's M-ADR, allowing the fight to continue without an Officer on site. If the tent remains intact, it can eventually be upgraded to a mobile base, which contains three modules. Mobile Base The mobile base can be upgraded in three stages. First, an HQ tent must be at the location. Then, an engineer can use the GRA M-XTS Transdimensional Transportation System to replace the tent with a concrete and titanium mobile base. (A bit of explaining: The M-XTS can transport any non-living objects safely through a pocket dimension, but living objects, like humans or dogs, will die upon reaching the destination.) Stage two adds a small basement which contains supplies and a small computer terminal. Stage three upgrades the radio, replaces the terminal with a widescreen briefing system, and adds a third basement level full of about 10 crates of supplies. 'Infantry Equipment' Infantrymen are, depending on their occupation, equipped with a wide variety of weapons, not the least of which are railguns. Riflemen, otherwise known as grunts, are equipped typically with one M-IAR Automatic Close-Range Carbine System, which fires its extra high-velocity ammo at roughly 600 rpm. Marksmen are given the M-MRG Semi-Automatic Marksman System, otherwise known as a railgun. Crewmen are usually given the M-PDR Crew Defence Device, allowing for safe removal of threats to the crew of vehicles. Demolition specialists are given the M-HLW Tank Killer System, which launches 84mm semi-guided rockets, capable of hitting enemies one kilometer away, via a spring system. (This causes the weapon to make a strange klunk sound when fired, not unlike the M-GLS) Engineers are equipped with, alongside an M-PDR, the M-GLS Magazine-Fed Ordinance Launcher. Finally, in certain situations the primary weapon of a unit will be substituted with the M-CQWS Combat Shotgun, for quick execution of hostiles. Reinforcements System Depending on what is being called in, it can take anywhere from one to five declares to arrive. Infantry squads typically arrive the next declare by the GRA. Armored vehicles usually take three declares by GRA to arrive, an air vehicle takes two declares, and multiple air vehicles or armored vehicles take five declares to arrive. In emergency situations, a vehicle or squad can be called in instantly, in return for the squad arriving via paradrop (if applicable), thus meaning the squad has to float down to the LZ. Air forces Thorfen M-HAJ Interceptor ' ' One of the most unique aircraft ever produced since the Specter fighter, the Thorfen is capable of intercepting enemy aircraft at speeds in excess of Mach 5, as well as sending itself on a sub-orbital trajectory in order to intercept satellites. It makes this possible by having three engines: Two scramjet engines and one rocket engine. The scramjets allow it to cruise at high speeds and altitudes, while the rocket engine allows it to temporarily escape a planet's atmosphere, allowing it to reach objects in orbit. While it doesn't have any guns, it is equipped with 4 Shrike M-STMs. (Specialized Takedown Missile.) One should keep in mind that the Thorfen cannot take a hit whatsoever, and structural damage while on a sub-orbital trajectory may result in the Thorfen burning up while re-entering the atmosphere. Raider M-MPF Air Superiority Fighter ' ' A mass-produced single engine air superiority fighter. Easy to recognize due to its 'shark fins' on the fuselage. Comes with two wing-mounted M-AMACs. a refueling probe, and can equip up to 6 weapons on wing mounts. Besides decent agility it is otherwise unspectacular. Top speed at 500 feet above sea level on Earth was measured to be 780 knots. Reaper M-GAV Fighter-Bomber A semi-spectacular vehicle equipped with two high-performance jet engines, spike air intakes, and can mount 8 weapons on its wings. Also comes with two 30mm cannons in the nose of the aircraft. Lots of armor lowers the agility and top speed, however. Top speed at 500 feet was measured to be 733 knots. Chimaera M-AHBA Attack Helicopter ' ' One of the most heavily armored air vehicles in service with the GRA to date, the Chimaera makes up for its lackluster agility with massive amounts of weapons. It can carry two M-UGR Rocket Pods and two M-AAS Air-to-Air Missiles, and has a single 25mm M-HGC Chaingun mounted on the nose. For longer cruises, a propellor is mounted on the vehicle's tail, allowing it to reach higher top horizontal speeds. Bravo M-VDS Killing two birds with one stone, the M-VDS can transport two squads of infantry and also carry two M-UGR Pods. Equipped with a single M-HGC Chaingun, the only thing it lacks is agility. It's the slowest responding vehicle in the GRA airforce, definately outclassed by the Theta M-LSC in terms of maneuverability. Theta M-LSC Recon Helicopter Lightly armored and equipped with nothing more than the soldiers it transports, this helicopter is amazingly agile and can only attack armored enemies if an engineer is riding in the back. Omega M-VHDF VTOL Mounting an M-HGC and up to four bay-mounted weapons, this aircraft takes off using jets attached to the end of the wings, housed in nacelles, which rotate forwards after the vehicle takes off, allowing it to fly horizontally. Space forces 'Roster' GRS Andromeda - Andromeda Class GRS Spirit of Radio - Andromeda Class GRS Westfield - Andromeda Class GRS Harper - Andromeda Class GRS Chromium - Andromeda Class GRS Orca - Andromeda Class GRS Thermite - Andromeda Class GRS Legendary - Carther Class GRS Slugger - Carther Class GRS Jackson - Carther Class GRS Hellcat - Carther Class GRS Wolverine - Carther Class GRS Shooting Shark - Shooting Shark Class GRS Fury - Shooting Shark Class GRS Technya - Shooting Shark Class GRS New York - Shooting Shark Class GRS Annapolis - Shooting Shark Class GRS Azura - Azura Class GRS Jewel - Azura Class GRS Ike - Azura Class GRS Stefano - Azura Class GRS Maximus - Azura Class GRS Omicron - Omicron Class GRS Alexander - Omicron Class GRS Epsilon - Omicron Class 'Heavy Vehicles' Shooting Shark Class Battleship Armed for bear with more weapons than you can shake a stick at, the SSC Battleship is equipped with 6 M-MRLS turrets, two railgun turrets, and two 755mm Mass Accelerator Guns. Truly the most powerful weapon to use against other spacecraft the GRA has to date, save for their nukes. Carries a crew of 320. Azura Class Space Carrier Capable of carrying 30 Omega Orbital Fighters, and equipped with 4 M-MRLS turrets, as well as two railgun turrets, the Azura is a sight to behold. If an Omicron Assault Ship is not available, the Azura Class can be outfitted with dropships and Thorfens instead of Omegas. Carries a crew of 512. Omicron Assault Ship The Omicron is the most powerful ship for attacking other planets or locations the GRA has up until now. It's not surprising, considering its heavy weapons and carry capacity. Carries 20 dropships, 25 Thorfens, 10 repurposed Sheridans, and 10 Omegas. Also equipped with two Mass Accelerator Guns, 2 railgun turrets, and 10 M-MRLS turrets. These weapons were mostly put on for orbital support. Carries a goliath 1000 man crew plus ready teams. Only three are known to exist, and the GRA isn't building any more anytime soon, lest one is somehow destroyed. 'Medium Vehicles' Andromeda Class Frigate/Corvette Equipped with two M-MAG Mass Accelerator Guns, one mounted on the front and another mounted on a turret, as well as 6 M-MRLS turrets, it can be trouble for smaller ships. Typically carries a crew of 150. Carther Class Missile Frigate Equipped with one M-MAG, a railgun turret, and three M-MRLS turrets, alongside a healthy supply of anti-ship M-STMs, this frigate is the one to have if you need to blow stuff up. Crew of 90. 'Light Vehicles' Myrmidon Class Escort Vehicle Resembling an old world space shuttle, the Myrmidon is equipped with a 10 man crew, quad ion engines (You can't blame the GRA for using them, they use fuel that regenerates from anything bright as hell.) and three M-MRLS turrets. Omega Orbital Fighter The Omega is a light aircraft with a crew of two and large delta wings. Capable of gliding in an atmosphere, but designed for spaceflight. Equipped with one M-MRLS mounted on the hull, rather than on a turret. Thorfen Interceptor While out of the atmosphere, the Thorfen will use a standard rocket engine, not unlike the one legacy spacecraft used. Capable of causing serious damage to light vehicles while out of the atmosphere, too. Sheridan Repurposed After being repurposed, the Sheridan hovertank can function out of the atmosphere. Sea forces Government Notable members Alexander Wright, Head of Government The eccentric leader of the GRA, Wright was known for his clumsyness as a child on HD 40307g. Researchers believe his insanity is caused by crashing into things too many times as a teenager. After proclaiming himself to be heir of the universe on his 32nd birthday, he set about gathering an army of robots to take over the United States government, and began wearing three hats on top of eachother. After succeeding, he then began running the country in the most effective way since George Washington. About 10 years later, he had 30 different bases spread throughout the universe, and had also overthrown the government on HD 40307g. He now wages war on thousands of different fronts in an endless attempt to take over the universe. Tex, head of Public Affairs Tasked with keeping the public informed about the GRA's advances and retreats in war, Tex is Alexander's right-hand man. Tracing his origin back to a small town outside of Washington, D.C., which was once the capitol of the United States (Now a member of the GRA). Monty Strato, Head of Security Monty Strato is the obsessive-compulsive head of security in the Greater Republic of Alexander government. He is responsible for Alexander Wright's security and for protecting the GRA headquarters and government on HD 40307g. He is known for, on multiple occasions, using an entire platoon of infantrymen to guard Wright. Ambassador Richard Lee, Sr. Richard Lee is the well-to-do Ambassador to the governments on Earth and any other intelligent races the GRA discovers. He is known for his 'Make peace, not war.' doctrine, which, whenever Alexander is not watching over him, usually results in the GRA getting double-crossed by another race who took advantage of his weakness for peace. General Grant Harvey, Head of Ground Forces The gruff leader from HD 40307g of the Army of the Great Republic of Alexander, Harvey can be summed up in one sentence: 'Take no prisoners'. The men in the GRA fear him and on multiple occasions, Harvey has gotten into a fist-fight with Ambassador Richard Lee. His solution to a situation which can't be quickly resolved is 'Apply more force'. Top Admiral Marty von Klein, Head of Space Forces Admiral von Klein is the wise leader of the space section of the GRA. Known for using any tactics which could work against his enemy, he will attempt to do whatever it takes to win a fight, from sending a ship disguised as a space freighter towards enemys with a bomb on board, to calling in another space fleet to attack the enemy from the other side. Admiral Horatio Sheldon, Head of Naval Forces The laid-back leader of the Navy of the Greater Republic of Alexander, he prefers to bombard his enemies from a distance and send airstikes, rather than endanger his ships. He is known for his love of American apple pie and Houston, Texas origin. He prefers to stay out of the affairs of other members of the military, unless it's relating to his current mission. Colonel Jack Ryan, Head of the Air Force Trivia Category:Army